


Tic-Tacs

by beingbaz



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how his kisses are supposed to taste, Kurt keeps thinking of someone else's.</p><p>A ficlet written for the promt: "Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same." (Fall Out Boy, "I Don't Care")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic-Tacs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no money made. Just for fun.

The first time a boy had ever kissed him, he'd been shocked and repulsed. The second time had been far more wanted, but for one problem. Tic-tacs. Green ones, Kurt Hummel was sure. Karofsky's mouth had tasted of them, and so did Blaine's whenever they kissed.

It was maddening.

Because no matter how often he reminded himself that the soft, hungry lips pressing against his own were Blaine's, he felt Dave Karofsky's mouth pressing desperately against his, the minty taste contributing to this hallucination. He told himself to stop thinking about it and focus on the boy in front of him.

Of course, this only stopped the conscious thoughts. It didn't stop the dreams he had of pulling that ridiculous red beret of Karofsky's head and running his slender fingers through soft brown hair, of pulling down the taller boy until their lips met again, to which Kurt woke abruptly with tented sheets and racing heart.

The next day, Kurt went to the store and bought cinnamon flavored Tic-tacs to kiss Blaine with, in the hopes that it would help him stop thinking of Karofsky.

It showed him how much more he wanted to try Dave's desperate kisses again than Blaine's sweet ones instead.

Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my LJ, reposted here.


End file.
